


Learning to Love Himself

by Harukami



Category: Bleach, Camp Fuck You Die (LJ game), Gundam SEED
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, good old iShine from CFUD's early days... Ishida objects to Heine masturbating until Heine convinces him to try it.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Sep. 14th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Love Himself

"I think it best for us to stop seeing each other," Ishida said.

Heine couldn't quite hide his sinking feeling of _Oh no, not again_ , or the immediate irritated followup of _What is it **this** time?_ , but he did his best. Taking a long, slow sip of tea, he let the flavour roll on his tongue a while before replying. "Why?"

"It's not working," Ishida said flatly. "Goodbye."

Putting out a hand to stop him, Heine said, " _Why_ , Uryuu? I want to know."

Ishida was silent a long moment, looking away, the light catching his glasses so as to hide his eyes. "Nnn," he said finally. "I don't think I can be with someone who indulges in base, vulgar activities done simply for one's own pleasure."

Heine blinked, then, even knowing it was a bad idea, smiled. "Uryuu... is this about the fact I masturbate?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up with a finger. "If you must be crude, yes. I'm not comfortable in repulsive acts in those I care about."

Biting the inside of his cheek to kill his smile, Heine said, "I see. This is a serious concern for you, clearly. Uryuu, may we negotiate? To find a middle ground for both of us."

"Perhaps," Ishida allowed, shifting from foot to foot. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Try it once," Heine said, and held up a hand before Ishida could protest. "I understand you find this repulsive, but doing it just once for the benefit of our relationship is hardly self-indulgent or harmful, and I'd appreciate your kindness here. Think of me, try it, and if you still find it reprehensible, tell me, and--" he stepped firmly on a twinge of regret. "--I'd stop."

Ishida pondered him. "...Think of you, try it, and if I still have my moral objections, you will stop."

"Precisely."

With a long-suffering sigh, Ishida nodded. "Very well," he said. "I will perform this ...act." With the air of a martyr going off to die, he headed off.

Heine poured himself another cup of tea and waited.

About an hour later, Ishida returned. His skin was slick with sweat, his glasses slightly steamed.

"Welcome up, Uryuu," Heine said brightly. "Did--"

"Let us never speak of this again," Ishida rasped, hoarsely.

"...Very well," Heine said, and poured him a cup of tea.

Taking a seat, Ishida lifted the cup. It rattled as his hand shook from apparent exhaustion. "Good," he muttered vaguely, his eyes focussing somewhere in the distance. "Very good."  



End file.
